


Easter Egg Hunt

by The_Token_Straight_Friend



Series: Hamilton For The Soul [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, EASTER FLUFF, Easter, Easter Basket, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Easter Sunday, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy easter, little notes, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Token_Straight_Friend/pseuds/The_Token_Straight_Friend
Summary: When Alexander is called to the office on Easter morning he is forced to endure an Easter egg hunt through the office set up by his boyfriend Thomas Jefferson little does he know what Thomas really has planned.This is an Easter present for Andy and I really hope all of you enjoy it.





	Easter Egg Hunt

Alexander Hamilton yawned as he walked into the office early Sunday morning he had no clue why he was there since his adoptive father George Washington had given everyone in the office the day off since it was Easter Sunday but for some God known reason Alex had been called to the office. 

 

As he stepped through the door he was shocked when an emerald green Easter Basket filled with magenta confetti was shoved into his hand.

 

“What in the world?” Alex asked as he looked to see his oldest brother Aaron Burr smiling at him.

 

“You’re gonna need that.” Aaron said with a bright smile a smile that made Alex very suspicious since he could see the mischief gleaming in Aaron’s eyes.

 

“Um…” Alex started but was soon cut off when James Madison, Aaron’s boyfriend, and Thomas Jefferson’s best friend walked in holding a copper colored plastic Easter Egg. 

 

“You’re gonna need this as well it’s from Thomas.” James said as he gently tossed the plastic egg into Alex’s basket.

 

“What has my boyfriend got you two helping him with now?” Alex asked placing his hand on his waist as he looked at the both of them.

 

“You’ll see but in the meantime open the egg and read the first clue.” James said before smiling brightly and grabbing Aaron’s arm and walking out of the office building leaving Alex to go on his merry way.

 

“First clue?” Alex asked to no one but himself as he looked down at the plastic egg. He gently reached forward and gently took the plastic egg out from his basket. He carefully pulled it apart only to see a little piece of paper sticking out of the egg and in a short second he gently plucked the paper from the egg and began to read it.

 

_ “To my Darling Alexander if you are reading this you have begun your hunt to continue this game go to the place where we had our first lunch.” _

 

“First lunch?” Alex said looking down at the paper as a small smile spread across his face. “What is this man doing now?” He asked himself as he began walking towards the break room where they had basically had their first date together.

 

Alex smiled at the memory knowing how their friends had basically forced them into the candle lite break room and locked the door on them since they were sick of the two and their unresolved love for one another. They had been left in their for hours and by the time their friends had opened the door when it was time for them to go home they found the two of them on the floor Alex in Thomas’ lap making out like a couple of teenagers.

 

Alex giggled a little as he opened the door only to see it decorated with cute little pastel colored eggs, flowers, crosses, and bunnies. He moved forward into the room and smiled as he saw a small stuffed bunny on the table in its arms was a small silver plastic egg. He looked at if for a moment before walking forward and gently picking it up sitting the basket down on the table. Once he took the egg from the bunny he placed the little bunny down into the basket and opened the egg.

 

_ “You’ve found the second clue which is good now to find the third go to the spot where Adams decked the wall.” _

 

Alex looked at the paper and flinched a little he knew what Thomas was talking about and it wasn’t one of his favorite memories of that they had shared together. Alex sighed and placed the little silver egg into the basket beside the copper egg and the stuffed bunny. He then turned and walked out of the break room and headed towards the hallway Thomas’ was speaking of. Alex knew the hallway better than any other since it was the place where Alex and Thomas would usually go to finish having their arguments but what Thomas was speaking of was different.

 

It had happened one time before they got together they had force just been talking to one another until Adams had walked in and started calling Alex all kinds of names and even though Alex was about to punch the man’s lights out he had expected Thomas to do so for him. He remembered that he had to stop Thomas from breaking Adams’ nose but as he pushed Thomas back Adams had thrown a punch of his own hitting the wall and breaking his hand. 

 

As Alex turned the hall he could see the large crack in the wall where Adams had punched and underneath that crack was a little turtle with a plastic bronze Easter Egg laying on its shell. Alex had to laugh a little at seeing that since it was so out of place but he still moved forward and gently picked the egg up before placing the turtle in the basket as well. He sat down as he opened this egg and began to read the piece of paper that fell out of it.

 

_ “You’ve found the third and now it’s time for the final go to the place where we first became rivals.” _

 

Alex smiled sweetly at this note and gently placed the egg in the basket alongside all the others before pushing himself up. He hurried towards the meeting room where he Thomas first started debating against one another.

 

He and Thomas knew one another from high school but they didn’t know one another existed until they started working in the same law firm. The first time they had ever met was when Washington was debating on whether or not to put Adams on a case and this was back when Adams and Thomas were friends before he had insulted Alex. Alex had started yelling and saying how Adams didn’t know what he was doing and he had nearly gotten three innocent people sent to jail if Alex hadn’t of stepped in. Thomas step in to defend Adams which caused him and Alex to get into a huge debate before Washington had sent them out into the hall Alex had once been in.

 

Alex smiled as he walked into the boardroom his eyes widened at the sight before the place was decorated with white all over and sitting in the middle of the boardroom table was a golden plastic egg. Alex walked forward and carefully placed the basket down on the table before gently picking up the egg and opening it he watched as a piece of paper much larger than the others fell out and once he placed the egg in the basket he gently picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 

_ “My Dearest, Alexander _

_ I have much to say but I’m not quite sure how to start out of the both of us you’ve always had more words. From the day I met you Alexander I knew you were special and not just because you could keep up with me in an argument because no one has ever done that before, no I knew you were special because you had this fire about you something I had never and will never see again unless it is in our own children. You are the light of my life Alexander and you have been since the very moment I laid eyes on you. I want you to be like that forever, I want you to be with me forever so I am hoping that you will say yes when I ask you this. _

_ Signed with all my love _

_ Your obedient servant from now until the end of time - _

_ Thomas Jefferson _

_ P.s. Turn around.” _

 

Alex looked over the note once more before letting it drop to the table and spinning around to find his boyfriend of five years Thomas Jefferson down on one knee wearing one of his finer suits just like Alex holding a ring with a beautiful silver and diamond engagement ring.

 

“Thomas?” Alex said placing both his hands over his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“Alexander Hamilton Washington will you do me the honor of forever being mine?” Thomas asked with a watery smile as he held the ring a little higher.

 

Alex looked at Thomas with bright watery brown eyes tears slipping down his face as he began to nod his head quickly. He then threw himself into Thomas’ arms as more tears spilled down his face and he cried with joy into Thomas’ shoulder. He tried to find the words but not for the first time he found himself speechless thanks to Thomas and not for the first time he found that he cared very little that he was left like that.

 

Thomas laughed and hugged Alex back holding him tight as he kissed his head over and over again while he whispers how much he loved Alex into Alex’s ear.

 

Neither moved from that spot for what felt like hours and for all they knew it could have been but neither really cared they had the rest of their lives to spend together.


End file.
